Pikachu Delivered: A Team Rocket short
by May7733
Summary: Jesse, James, and Meowth finally manage to capture Ash Ketchum's Pikachu and haul it back to Giovanni. What kind of rich awards await them?


**Once again, I've decided to do a short based on my constant mental-rambling that usually comes from a simple "What if?" question. In this short, I explore my morbid idea of what would happen if Team Rocket finally brought Pikachu back to base. **

**-EDIT: Thanks for the tip- I have changed the capitalization errors on the pokemon names!**

**Oh, by the way, I don't own Pokemon/Nintendo yet. Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

"We've done it! We've finally done it!" Jesse tucked a stray strand of brilliant red hair behind her ear as she leaned precariously over the edge of the hot-hair balloon basket, keeping watch.

"This time we've _really_ suncceeded! I can hardly _believe_ it!" said a drawling, deep voice from the other side of the balloon- James.

"Imagine the riches, James, imagine the fort-"

"Will you two shut it?" Meowth interrupted while managing the height control of the vehicle, "We haven't even gotten back to the boss yet." Jesse's giggling ceased at this.

The trio knew what was coming: this was the part where the young hero and his two companions, plus a new friend on occasion, come chasing after the Rocket balloon to retrieve their precious pikachu, which now lay unconscious in a titanium cage coated in rubber. Ash and company would ban together to valiantly rescue their yellow, adorable friend, sending Jesse, James, and Meowth blasting off into the great unknown. Again.

"There he is," said Jesse dispiritedly, "but..."

"But?" James and Meowth chimed in unison.

Jesse's features lit up as she exclaimed, "He's _alone_!"

"So?" James shrugged, "That hasn't stopped him before. He's just going to yank one of his _loyal companions _out of a pokeball and-"

"She's right!" Meowth had scampered from his post to see what Jesse meant. "He's completely alone. No pokemon to speak of, no friends, nothing! He's just running like a moron!"

James came over now, too, causing the basket to tilt a little, in turn causing the pikachu's cage to slide to their side. The still-unconscious rodent pokemon slumped onto its side, like a puppet who's strings have gone slack.

Ignoring the little prisoner, Jesse laughed wickedly, pulling a Pokeball out of her satchel as she did so. "James, you have good aim..."

He grinned maniacally and took the hint. James snatched the ordinary ball from his protege's hand and chucked it. His aim was true, and soon Team Rocket was in hysterics, for Ash had toppled over, landing at a silly angle over an abandoned wobuffet.

* * *

"What are you three doing here?"

Jesse, James, and Meowth stood in a single file, chests out in uncalled-for attention. "We have it, boss!" Meowth said proudly.

"Have what?" Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket for many years, sat in the shadows, his face undetectable. His Persian hissed at the motley crew, unwelcome intruders all.

"We have the pikachu!" Jesse could hardly contain the excitement in her voice.

Giovanni adjusted the Oran flower on the lapel of his trademark red suit. "What pikachu?" his voice was quiet and calm, like the ocean before a massive tidal wave.

"Well boss," James replied, "We got you Ash Ketchum's pikachu- it's _phenomenal_, really. Once it even defeated a-"

"Ash?" there was an unmistakable hint of animosity behind Giovanni's voice, "You stole that brat's... pikachu?"

James recoiled slightly at the change in tone. "Yes sir, his pikachu. You wouldn't believe how much trouble we've been through to get it."

When the boss remained quiet as he silently stroked the head of his persian, Jesse hesitantly said, "So, we'll just leave it here with you, if we could just collect our reward..."

The redhead's request was met with laughter. It was the chilling laugh of a man who cared little for any life but his own. "You want me," Giovanni said after calming down, "to reward you for stealing _that?_" He gestured smoothly to the cage in which Ash's pikachu began to stir lethargically.

The team rocket boss rose from his chair, revealing his lean frame and strong face. "You want me to reward you for stealing that boy's p_ikachu?_ Not even a riachu, no, but his p_ikachu._" The meaning of his message began to sink in to the sheepish trio here, but Giovanni still continued, "Ash has encountered countless valuable pokemon- legendary pokemon, even. Remind me," he gestured once again to the pikachu, which was now opening its heavy lids, "is this specimen legendary?"

Jesse, James, and Meowth shook their heads in unison, drooping slightly.

Giovanni chuckled and continued, "It isn't? Well then, if you brought it to me, it _must_ be extremely rare..."

The three lowly Rocket grunts shook their heads once again.

"Oh yes, that's right, it's _not_ rare. You know what this pikachu is?" He paused, as if expecting them to answer. "This worthless rat... is dinner."

His statement was met by gasps from the team. Meowth quickly transitioned from solemn to livid as he shouted, "Are you tellin' me that we spent _fifteen years_ tryin' to capture this Pikachu just so you could eat it?"

"Me? Eat that?" Giovanni hissed. He composed himself once again and said smoothly, "That pikachu isn't _my_ dinner. I consume nothing but the highest quality tauros, or kingler if I am in the mood for seafare."

"Who's dinner is it, then?" James inquired, hoping dearly that he wouldn't have to consume their long-awaited prize himself.

The Team Rocket boss reached down to stroke next to his Persian's ear, getting a deep hum of a purr in response. He looked lovingly at his feline pokemon and seated himself back into his armchair, once again drowning himself in shadow.

Silence prevaded as the team of three slowly began to show the horror of the situation on their faces. They hadn't tried to capture pikachu for years and years, only to have it devoured by their boss. The situation was far more embarrassing, as well as horrifying.

"Take the rat to the kitchens and begone with you three."

The now-awakened pikachu gave a feeble, tired spark of electricity, and Giovanni's persian licked its lips in anticipation.

* * *

***gulp* Let's hope a rescue team is on their way... Anyway, please review! It's always much appreciated! And thanks for reading~**

**If you liked this short, you should check out my _Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks _short! I've also begun a series on _Ocarina of Time._ Check 'em both out, eh?**


End file.
